


Assorted Poetry

by Falcolmreynolds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcolmreynolds/pseuds/Falcolmreynolds
Summary: I made these
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Assorted Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistral Jamboree poetry contest entry/winner 2016

Through mountain vales and rocky peaks where untouched white snow glows

The North Wind comes down sweeping, and unto my ears it blows.

I call aloud in troubled tones and forth proclaim my plight

"O Northern Wind, have you seen her beneath your mountains bright?

I know not where my child goes, and she is long away

Have you seen her, o Northern Wind, in your long night or day?"

"I saw her walk amongst the stones, upon the mountains bleak

In barren lands, until she passed- I know not where you seek.

For she is gone out of the north, beyond the glimmering snows,

I sorrow but I cannot say whither your child goes."

My daughter, please- come back to me, and stay no more afar

In Winter I am long alone and wonder where you are.

And from the rustling forest hills, the vibrant East Wind flies

Around the doors and windows now it tugs, it pulls, it sighs

"O Eastern Wind, come whispering, say all that you can tell

Say now where my child goes, in your wood and dell."

"She passed us by not long ago, and slept beneath the trees,

beneath the murmur of the wind and buzzing of the bees.

She journeyed from the Forest's edge into its vibrant heart,

And yet while deep in harmony we still were worlds apart.

She spoke not as she turned away, to the southern shores;

We lost her once more when she went to where the ocean roars."

My darling child, walk safely on, the Spring is wearing thin,

when you return I'll be right here, waiting to let you in.

The wailing gulls are come from where the sky and sea combine,

in roaring waves and rough wind heavy with the scent of brine.

"O Southern Wind, upon this eve, do you have words for me?

Of where my child goes, or why she travels restlessly?"

"Ask me not of where she is, or where she goes to roam,

for she has long left from this lonesome place of fog and foam.

She came along the stone and sand; I'd not seen her before,

and I've not seen her since she took her leave of wave and shore.

She washed herself in white-capped waves and gentle moon-pulled tide

And chased the seagulls off the beach; yet when she left, they cried."

I cherish you, my dearest child, and wish you would return,

at Summer's end while I work for your company I yearn.

The Sun sets over gleaming lands, of water and of loam,

the closest place that still was far from me and from her home.

"O Western Wind, of marsh and fen, of bog and swamp and mire,

have you seen where my child goes, or whether she will tire?"

"The Autumn flowers are living still, their petals yet to fall,

She was here- along she went through reeds and rushes tall

The black marsh lit with bright-winged birds remembers she was here

and whispers to me that she turns toward home at end of year.

But she has far to go, and many miles yet to cross,

and shadows lurk below the silver pools and emerald moss."

The Year now fades, my precious child, my heart is filled with doubt

the marsh is filled with danger; let my songs now guide you out.

The Year is fully ended and the Winter comes again

I look for her, on every day, in every glade and glen.

I query and I call from northern march to southern shore,

and hear only whispers from those that have seen her before.

In wood and marsh, I listen for her voice and for her breath,

I fear the circling birds; I fear the heralds of her death.

I search in thunder, sun and snow, in wind and dark stormlight,

In satin blue and stony gray, high noon and velvet night

But if the winds of all the world together do not know,

how am I to understand where my child goes?


End file.
